Popeyes
by CrazyGirl3
Summary: Why is InuYasha having a problem getting food from Popeyes? R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and the others. 

Rating: PG

  
  


A/N: Please, no flames. I just wrote this for fun. The idea just came to my head so I wrote this.

  
  
  
  


Popeyes -CrazyGirl

  
  
  
  


InuYasha hasn't eaten for a week and decided to strode down the busy streets of Tokyo. He looked desperately around, until he came upon a food court called "Popeyes". He unnaturally drooled, smelling the nice chiken and buttermilk biscuits aroma in the air and he ran inside to get some.

  
  


Lucky for him, there was nobody in line, except a small crowd of people occupying the tables. So InuYasha walked casually to the cash register lady, who stood there drifting off into a world that nobody knows. 

  
  


He looked up at the menus above and decided what he wanted. He looked back to the lady, who looked to be about two hundred pounds, middle age, with short black hair and a long noise. He cleared his throat loudly on purpose, making the woman flinch to realize she had a customer waiting in front of her. She stared boredly at InuYasha and waited.

  
  
  
  


InuYasha: Let me have the dinner meal special that includes twenty chickens, ten biscuits, a side order of fries and drink.

  
  


Lady: (Types bordely on the register for 5 minutes) What else?

  
  


InuYasha: That's it.

  
  


Lady: That will be 50 bucks.

  
  


InuYasha: WHAT!

  
  


Lady: 50 dollars sir.

  
  


InuYasha: But...but...it says on the menu $19.99 for the dinner special!

  
  


Lady: On the cash register it clearly states $50 for the special.

  
  


InuYasha: But...how come it's different from the menu!?

  
  


Lady: I dunno. 

  
  


InuYasha: How can you not know! You work here.

  
  


Lady: I dunno. 

  
  


InuYasha: (Checks in his pockets, only to bring out a 20 dollar bill) This is all I have.

  
  


Lady: Sorry, I can't help you. You either have the money or you don't get the special.

  
  


InuYasha: This is outrages! (Calms down) Fine, I change my order to 5 chicken leg meal.

  
  


Lady: (Types boredly on the register) That will be....$45 dollars.

  
  


InuYasha: WHAT! 

  
  


Lady: I said $45 dollars sir.

  
  


InuYasha: For a small meal!? 

  
  


Lady: I'm afraid so sir.

  
  


InuYasha: But it says on the menu $4.99 for it.

  
  


Lady: It clearly states that..

  
  


InuYasha: Let me talk to the manager! 

  
  


Lady: I am the manager sir.

  
  


InuYasha: Are you people crazy!? What kind of place is this?!

  
  


Lady: Popeyes.

  
  


InuYasha: I know that! (Tries to calm down) Okay, let me just have a nice juicy chicken leg.

  
  


Lady: (Types boredly on the register) That will be $1.99.

  
  


InuYasha: Thank Kami!! 

  
  


Lady: Wait a minute. (Types again on the register) I typed in the wrong order. The actual price will be $25.99.

  
  


InuYasha: WHAT!

  
  


Lady: $25.99 for one juicy chicken leg sir.

  
  


InuYasha: But...it's just one chicken leg! Im not paying 25.99 for one chicken leg!

  
  


Lady: If you don't want to sir, I suggest you go somewhere else where you can be satisfied.

  
  


InuYasha: But this is the only one I found and I'm too hungry to search another hour for a food store.

  
  


Lady: That's too bad sir. No pay, no food.

  
  


InuYasha: (Pulls his hair in frustration and found a nearby table to seat in and think of what to do next.)

  
  
  
  


All of a sudden, a girl who appeared to look about InuYasha's age (17yrs), entered the building. And walked up to the cash register. She flipped her raven hair backwards and looked up at the menu. She then decided to ordered the dinner special meal; the one that the lady told InuYasha it was 50 bucks.

  
  


Lady: That will be $19.99.

  
  
  
  


The girl smiled and gave her money to the lady. Five minutes later, she got her meal and sat at a nearby table, close to InuYasha. 

  
  


InuYasha looked really shocked, like his eyes were going to pop out in any minute. He got up and tried to walk back calmly to cash register lady. Maybe she typed the wrong order instead of the dinner special.

  
  


InuYasha: I wanted to order the dinner special meal and you mentioned it was 50 bucks. (He forced out a giggle) You probably typed the wrong thing, people do a lot mistakes you know. So I'm going to order the dinner special meal again.

  
  


Lady: (Stares at him with no interest and then typed on the register again) $50 bucks sir..

  
  
  
  
  
  


**To be continued....**

-------------------- 


End file.
